


All The Things Unsaid

by Hibari1_san



Series: Two Weeks at Hogwarts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Makeout Session, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Kindaichi/Kunimi angst with a bit of MatsuHana in Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note : Something I wrote for a Haikyû!! rare pairing contest (I had to write less than 1k words) . Hope you enjoy.
> 
> English is not my first language (or second for that matter) and I obviously don’t own the characters.  
> I hope they’re not too OOC and I forgot a lot of things about Hogwarts so tell me if something’s wrong. I might write a second part.

Kunimi Akira was a realistic person. That fact could sound kind of insane to any Muggle-born student at Hogwarts since the apathetic fith year didn’t do as much as bat an eye when a freacking letter would scream at him, when he’d talk to photographs, or even when he’d fly on a broomstick. But eventually, any of them would have wholeheartedly agreed on this adjective after spending even twenty minutes by the pure blood’s side. Putting aside the fact that growing up in the wizards’ world would have turned him completely immune to anything remotely linked to magic, Kunimi was, by nature, not one to be moved easily. 

“ _Kunimi_ ” whispered longingly Kindaichi just as he leaned in and kissed him. The touch of their lips was brief. And before he could process what had happened Kindaichi had turned around and had run away from the entrance of Slytherin’s dormitories entrance, their books left scattered at his feet from when Kindaichi had let them fall out of his grip to pin his him to the nearest wall. Kunimi slowly proceed to pick them up, whisper the password and rush into the boys’ dormitory. He went directly to his bed without even sparing a glance to anyone.

 _They burnt_. His lips felt like they were burning. He had countlessly teased him about his much higher than normal body temperature but he honestly doubted that this was because of that in this case. He had been kissed. By _Kindaichi_ of all people. 

 _Kindaichi Yūtarō_. The one who had been taking care of him since he had been thrown into this school five years ago. Being the only heir to one of the oldest pure blood family of Japan hadn’t taught him how to take care of himself. Kindaichi had been the one to help him. “Help” meaning “doing everything Kunimi was supposed to do”. When Kunimi had pointed it out to him he had just brushed it off.

 _Weirdo._  

At first, everytime Kindaichi showed his devotion, Kunimi couldn’t help but be overwhelmed by guilt. He had quickly found out that it was because he had developped _romantic_ _feelings_ towards him. He didn’t want _this_ to be one-sided. He had never dreamt of having his feelings returned. But then again, he hadn’t thought Kindaichi would ever kiss him. 

 _The kiss_.  Kunimi felt everything burning again and it took him a moment to realize that it was because he was blushing. Unwilling to embarrass himself in front of his roommates, he decided to postpone thinking over it to tomorrow. He closed his eyes and soon enough managed to fall asleep. 

 

* * *

 

Kindaichi Yūtarō _knew_ he wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed to say the least. But even someone as clueless as him wouldn’t mistake the nature of his feelings. Back home, he spent all his afternoons watching the stupid cheap romance dramas he secretly loved. Even though they never involved same-gender lovers it wasn’t like the symptoms changed, right ? To be perfectly honest, Kindaichi had taken three years to identify them. It had hit him suddenly one night. He had been in Gryffindor’s common room trying to finish his essay in History of Magic due in the morning when he had heard strange sounds coming from the entrance. Unable to focus anymore, he had risen and once at the entrance, he had found out the noises were actually outside. 

**Just next to The Fat Lady, the infamous seventh year Hanamaki and Matsukawa were passionately exploring each others’ mouths. Rendered speechless by the shock the sight of them making out had provocked, Kindaichi could only stare as Matsukawa’s hands went underneath the other’s sweater and his mouth began marking his neck. Moaning, Hanamaki titled his head to give him more access and his eyes found their way directly in Kindaichi’s. Panicked, Hanamaki hit Matsukawa’s back until** _**“he got a goddam clue damn it Mattsun he wasn’t into having an audience.“**_

**“Well, that’s how it is Kindaichi,” began Hanamaki once they had fix themselves up. “You aren’t going to tell anyone right ? Well, anyone besides Kunimi.”**  

**Kindaichi looked dumbfounded.**

**“ I can tell Kunimi ?”**  

**“ _Duh_. Like we were expecting you to be able to keep anything away from me. Or refuse him anything. Man, you’re so _whipped_ you know ? Sometimes it’s painful to watch. ”**

**Kindaichi furiously blushed.**

**“You make it sound like I have feelings for him or something”**  

**“Huh ? You don’t ?” they looked genuiely surprised.**

**As Kindaichi formed the words to refute, he felt that he couldn’t voice them. It felt wrong. Fake.**

It hadn’t taken him much longer to figure out _why_ and all of a sudden many things had made sense. Since then he had been painfully aware of his feelings.  _Unrequited_ feelings. _Unwanted_ feelings. He had tried to suppress them. But spending every day by his side had only made them stronger. Until he, apparently, hadn’t been able to contain them any longer.

“FUCK” he screamed once he deemed himself to be far enough, where nobody would hear him. He couldn’t believe what he had just done. Had he sunk so _low_ that he’d touch someone’s lips without its consent ? Between the rush of adrenaline, his running, the shame and the yearning he knew he wouldn’t get much sleep that night. His thoughts were a mess and he was sure it showed on his face. He was staring at the ground, still trying to catch his breath when he heard a whistling nearby. Surprised, Kindaichi lifted his head. He caught sight of two big yellow eyes, and everything went blank.


	2. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kunimi's POV
> 
> I'M SO SORRY I'M SO LATE
> 
> I didn't think that it would take me that long to write a second chapter ><  
> It's been two years and honestly at first I just wanted to finish with one chapter showing what had happened to Kindaichi and Kunimi's reaction but... well... I got carried away u_u"
> 
> And now I have a whole plot lined up in my head so hahaha why am I like this ugh

As soon as he had opened his eyes, Kunimi knew something was off. For once, the dormitory was silent which never happened when people like Oikawa, Kuroo and Hanamaki shared the same vital space. He checked the clock on the wall and frowned.

 

2 am.

 

_ Weird. _

 

Kunimi never woke up unless he had had his daily 9 hours of sleep. Considering that he had come back to the dormitory at nearly midnight it barely counted as a nap. He briefly wondered if it could have been caused by the prior day’s  _ event _ . But as he sat up on his bed, he realized that he was the only one in the room. The other beds were still as neatly made as ever and the sight made Kunimi much more anxious than he would ever admit. The silence was slowly beginning to paralyze him. 

 

Kunimi didn’t like the silence. Which was odd, for he had spent his entire childhood seeking it. But this time, it had the eeriness of bad omens that made his blood run cold and his stomach twist.

 

Mustering all his will, he slowly pushed the sheets off of him and slid his legs on the mattress until they fell off the bed and pressed his feet on the cold floor. At the same pace, as if to not disturb the silence of the room he rose from his bed and made his way to the door, and he was somehow relieved that he hadn’t taken the time to change into his pajamas before falling asleep. Soon enough, he turned the knob on the door and, praying that the metal doors wouldn’t cringe, he pulled it and after he was in the corridor, he hastily closed it behind him like he was being chased. For a few terrifying seconds, he thought that the common room was as silent as the dormitory.

 

“Most secure place in the universe my ass !”

 

“Shh, Hanamaki, you’re gonna wake him up !”

 

He heard a dry laugh.

 

“Why shouldn’t we ? Don’t you think he deserves to know too ?”

 

“I’m not saying he  _ shouldn’t _ know but think a little. This is probably the last time he’ll be getting some sleep. It’s already too late for us. Besides it’s not like he’d be able to do anything. He’s as powerless as we all are.”

 

Silence fell once again in the common room and Kunimi could hear his heartbeat loud in his head and the feeling of dread settling in.

 

“I really can’t decide if you’re being cruel or considerate, Iwa-chan. But what I know is this. If  _ I _ were being left in the dark about something concerning  _ you _ for whatever reason, I’d never forgive them.”

 

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, Iwaizumi but Bakakawa is right. Even if our intentions are good it’s not our place to decide. We should wake Kunimi and tell him.”

 

He heard a deep sigh he recognized as being Iwaizumi’s.

 

It wasn’t unusual for the Gryffindor to be seen in the Slytherin’s Common Room, but he never stayed past the curfew. Now, Kunimi started to feel  _ scared _ .

 

“I know you’re right. I’m just worried.”

 

“We all are Iwa-chan.”

 

One of the furniture creaked indicating that someone had risen.

 

“So, since the matter is settled I’ll go wake him and bring him here, dragging him by the collar if I must and we can tell him together, is that good ?”

 

“It won’t be necessary, Makki. Kunimi is already here. Kunimi, you can come in.”

 

He opened the door and walked in like in autopilot. He took in his surroundings, like he always did : Oikawa and Iwaizumi were both sitting on the sofa, closer to each other than usual, Matsukawa to his left, on an armchair and Hanamaki was only two meters away from the door.

 

“So, like you’ve probably guessed, we have some... news.”

 

“You want to sit down first ?”

 

He got ready to decline when Iwaizumi spoke up.

 

“Please, Kunimi. Sit down.”

 

The seventh-year threw his head towards the armchair Hanamaki had just left and Kunimi executed himself.

 

Once he was sitting, Iwaizumi opened his mouth just to be cut by Oikawa.

 

“I’ll do it, Iwa-chan.”

 

Iwaizumi looked at him, worry painted in his strong features.

 

“Are you sure ? I can do it, you know.”

 

Oikawa smiled at him for what he probably aimed to be reassuring but instead came out completely strained. 

 

“I’m the House’s Head Boy. Besides, I’m the one who found him.”

 

Oikawa turned to him and when he started talking, Kunimi could feel all eyes on him, but his fear had him paralyzed. 

 

“I was doing my rounds around the Castle, you know. Supervising, well, more like going after the Prefects to be sure the job was done correctly and that no one was wandering after the curfew. So after the library closes I start my usual routine, I put my books in my bag and started taking my route while studying for the N.E.W.T.s.”

 

Kunimi nodded. He was doing the same for his O.W.L.s. And he vaguely remembered leaving the library with Kindaichi before Oikawa this very night. He needed his sleep after all.

 

“I didn’t see anyone for most of it, but it’s been getting colder and darker earlier recently so I didn’t really think much of it.”

 

He stopped talking for a few seconds and when he continued his voice was breaking.

 

“I was on my way back to the Dorms, walking down the corridor from the boats to the Great Hall. It’s no very lit there so to continue reading my book I amplified the flames of the torches and that’s when I noticed… someone.”

 

He gulped down.

 

“I recognized him almost immediately I mean who wouldn’t with this ridiculous haircut.”

 

He let out a dry laugh while Kunimi felt his heart drop in his chest. He was starting to connect the dots. 

 

_ No. _

 

“So I start to chat him up a bit, scold him from being outside so late… but he doesn’t answer. Not only that but he doesn’t even react. So I walk up to him to shake him up and when I touch him he’s freezing and hard like a rock.”

 

“No.”

 

His voice was no more than a whisper but he knew very well that they all had heard him loud and clear. Oikawa flinched but continued.

 

“I immediately summoned my Patronus to call for help. First to Madam Sakanoshita, then to the Headmaster. He was there before I knew it, I suspect that he had lifted the ban for Apparitions and Madam Sakanoshita was quick to follow. They took us to the Infirmary and she laid Kindaichi in one of the beds.”

 

Tears started flowing down his cheeks and Kunimi could feel his mirror them on his cheeks when Oikawa lifted his face to stare straight at him.

 

“He was petrified, Kunimi-chan. But not with a spell. Ukai Senior will talk about it at breakfast tomorrow and our families will soon be notified too so I don’t think it’s a big deal if I tell you this. According to him, there’s a Secret Room in the Castle, made during the construction, unbeknownst to all but one of the Founders. And you know me, normally I’d be overjoyed but… he said that this..  _ man _ was not a good person, and that in this room lives a monster, whose sole aim… is to kill every single Muggle-born living in this Castle.”

 

Kunimi inhaled sharply.

 

“But… you just said that Kindaichi was only petrified ?”

 

“Yes. Ukai Senior was very confused but relieved by that fact.”

 

“But how is that possible if this creature only wants to kill them ?!”

 

“I don’t know Kunimi-chan !!”

 

Oikawa’s scream echoed in the empty room.

 

“The only thing I know though, is that we’re not safe here anymore.”

 

* * *

 

The Headmaster’s speech had gone as well as they had imagined it would. It hadn’t been as thorough as Oikawa’s but the looks of pure horror Kunimi had spotted on most of the student’s face had proved that he had told them enough already. Thankfully, it was already time for the End of the Year Holidays, and the few Muggle-borns who hadn’t planned on going back home were already gathered by Ukai Senior to find a solution. He had been very clear : no Muggle-born at Hogwarts during the two weeks off. Already, four teachers plus the Headmaster were guarding them. The rest of the teachers was as calm as possible given the situation. Since the Castle would be searched, they were trying to convince the remaining students to leave. The only downside was that they now had to wait until the following day to get the preparations done for the added number.

 

“So, Kunimi-chan, what will you do ?”

 

He turned to face the Head Boy of his House, parchment in one hand and a quill on the other, fake smile plastered on his face betrayed by the red eyes he was displaying.

 

“What do you mean ?”

 

“I’m in charge of the register and I have just a few hours to submit it to the old Washijô and the Headmaster. And yes, now everyone will have to be registered. We must know who will stay and who will leave. Well, it’s Slytherin so there’s a majority of Pure-bloods, few Half-bloods and even rarer Muggle-borns I won’t have as much work as the others.”

 

He followed Oikawa’s gaze towards the other Houses, lingering a bit on the Hufflepuffs. They both knew that Hogwarts wouldn’t be seeing many yellow and black uniforms for the following weeks. 

 

“I’ll stay Oikawa-senpai.”

 

The Head Boy hesitated a bit before nodding and writing on his parchment. 

 

“Ok, we could keep each other company then. We’ll visit Kindaichi together.”

 

“You’re not going back ?”

 

Oikawa didn’t look up.

 

“No. Someone has to supervise the Slytherins and the teachers will be too busy looking for this so called Chamber of Secrets for that.”

 

“Can’t someone else do that ?”

 

He snorted.

 

“Well, Kunimi-chan, I’m happy to hear how confident you are in my skills. I’m not Head Boy for nothing you know. We’re too low on staff to do otherwise, Kunimi-chan. Besides, didn’t you hear ? The only targets are Muggle-borns.”

 

Oikawa threw one last glance towards the group of anxious students surrounded by their guard and left.

 

“Kunimi !!”

 

He turned to see Hanamaki and Matsukawa running towards him, and Kunimi couldn’t help but think that worry was a weird look for them.

 

“Did you hear this Idiot-kawa ??”

 

Hanamaki lifted his arm so quickly that they could hear the air clash and pointed his finger at their Head Boy who was still talking to other fellow Slytherins.

 

“He wants to stay !! Who in their right fucking mind would-”

 

“I’ll be staying too, Hanamaki-senpai.”

 

The Seventh-year stopped dead on his tracks and looked at him with wide eyes.

 

“What ?”

 

Matsukawa threw a glance at his boyfriend before taking over.

 

“Kunimi, if it’s because of yesterday-”

 

“I know what you're going to say. And yes, of course I’m concerned about Kindaichi ! But I know that I can’t do anything about his state but I refuse to just wait patiently. I  _ feel _ too much to do that. So I’m going to do the next best thing.”

 

“Okay, you lost me there, Kunimi. You what ?”

 

He looked at them with hatred burning in his eyes and answered with a low voice.

 

“I’m going to find this room and  _ kill _ that monster.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah that's it, guys ! I guess the saying should go "Don't wake the sleeping snake" instead
> 
> Hope you're not too disappointed though especially after making some of you wait for a bit more than two years lol. Again I'm so sorry. I'll try not to wait two years before getting the rest of the story done but I have so many stories and ideas that sometimes I don't know what to do with myself anymore u_u"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're not too mad at me for the abrupt ending (I had a limited amount of words allowed !)
> 
> And yes when I say Harry Potter AU I mean them in Hogwarts when HP's plot takes place. So basically they're in 5th year while they're in 2nd year.


End file.
